Radioactive
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Emilia Gilbert went away after her parents deaths; nothing was heard from her for almost four months. When she returns, she finds life is completely different in Mystic Falls. Not only for her, but for the entire town. With all the secrets and lies being emitted, it has become hazardous. It's up to Emilia to keep her own secrets, the most dangerous of them all.


**Summary: **_Emilia Gilbert went away after her parents deaths; nothing was heard from her for almost four months. When she returns, she finds life is completely different in Mystic Falls. Not only for her, but for the entire town. With all the secrets and lies being emitted, it has become hazardous. It's up to Emilia to keep her own secrets, the most dangerous of them all. __  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor am I associated with it in any way. The only thing I own is Emilia. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_This is **just** my luck._

Emilia just about managed to get her car into the side-lane before it stopped with a jolt. She groaned heavily when smoke began to emit itself from under the hood of the bonnet. Even though her car was a piece of shit, Emilia still hoped she would get another couple of years out of her. The day had crept away like a mouse in a hole and now a pitch black sky embezzled with diamond-like stars hung overhead. Emilia exited her car swiftly, slamming her door behind her, and popped the hood to get a closer look. She was met in the face with the sudden billowing of smoke from the car engine. Emilia knew jack shit about engines and lazily flopped her arms by her sides in defeat. Her cell phone proved to have no help to her either; barely receiving one bar of signal on the remote road surrounded by forest.

Emilia suddenly felt the sensation she was no longer safe. Her basic human instinct had kicked in and she felt the urge to run from something; something predatory. But fear bubbled inside her, almost gluing her to her position in front of her jacked up car. Emilia managed to turn the top half of her body to examine the area behind her. Although it came up clear, the perilous feeling inside her didn't fade. As she turned her body back towards her car, Emilia came face to face with someone else. She didn't know they were there, nor did she hear them approach her. Emilia jumped in fright at the unanticipated appearance of a young man before her. He leaned against the car in dark clothes with a dark mop of hair on his head.

"Oh my god, you scared me," Emilia held her hand over her chest, catching her breath. The young man watched her intently, making Emilia uncomfortable. He never spoke a word and her pleasant smile soon dropped.

"You're going to Mystic Falls?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving her face.

"How did you know?"

"Wild guess," he shrugged his shoulders roughly, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Although, I'm sure I should probably stay away," Emilia commented, pointing at the car. "I'm taking this hunk of junk to be a sign." Resting her hands on her hips, she looked back to him. She couldn't help but admit he was rather hot. Like date-slightly-too-old-for-the-high-school-prom hot. He must have been in his early twenties; and dangerous. His demeanor pulled in Emilia's imagination and she couldn't help but think what he would be like. Was he dangerous? Or was he a good guy? Did he drive a Harley? Or have tattoos? "You don't have a cell on you or a car nearby?"

"Unfortunately no," he answered.

"Then what are you doing out here so late at night?" Emilia asked with a slight giggle. The man watched her as she smile, bringing a sense of brightness into the dark and cool fall night.

"Evening stroll," the man replied after a brief moment of thought.

"Right," she spoke in an extended, sarcastic tone. "Well, unless you know anything about cars..."

"Are you kidding? I love cars."

"Then maybe you can see the problem," Emilia offered up, moving out of the way. She watched him closely as he bent over the car, giving it an inspection. Emilia leaned back a little bit and spared a look at his ass. Peaking out from beneath his black jeans was a pair of Calvin Klein underwear. Biting her lip happily, she straightened herself again. "You're not a local, are you?"

"I've just moved back to town, actually," he replied, regaining his regular stance. "Try it." Getting back into the car, Emilia turned the key and was delighted when it finally restarted.

"Thank you so much...I don't know your name," Emilia smiled happily, leaning on her opened door. She extended her arm out. "I'm Emilia. Emilia Gilbert."

"Damon Salvatore," he took her small his in his firm grip and gave it a gentle shake.

"Like the boarding house Salvatore's?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The one and only," Emilia couldn't help but smile as a smirk spread over his lips.

"Maybe that's where I'll find you then?"

"No, you won't," Damon told her, connecting his blue eyes with her brown orbs. Emilia was lead into a trance, transfixed on his eyes. "Forget this. Forget we met. I'll be seeing you again, Emilia." Once her stupor was broken, Emilia looked around her again. She felt confused wondering how her car was fixed and why she was just standing along side it. Shaking the questions out of her mind, Emilia got back into her car and continued her trek towards her home town;

Mystic Falls.


End file.
